The Robot Chronicles
The Robot Chronicles is a game that was released in October 2009. The user made progress in the game by driving around Lego City in various vehicles, performing certain tasks, such as battling Infernos, towing damaged vehicles, and racing. Each time the player completed a certain mission with a vehicle, they "unlocked" that vehicle, and could use it casually, outside of a mission. Most vehicles can be unlocked this way, but some have other requirements, such as flying in a helicopter for an hour. Gameplay Racing : Part 1 When the game begins, the user is asked to select one of two available cars for a race. After the user chooses one, they enter a race with 3 other cars, in which they have to drive around the Central portion of Lego City and get to the finish line before other race cars do. The player can press the spacebar while racing to get a speed boost, but makes it hard to turn. After the race ends, the player is free to drive around the Central part of Lego City; the other parts are inaccessible for now. If the player wants to try the race again, such as if they lost or want to try a different car, they head back to the starting line and enter the yellow circle, then they either choose a car to play it again, or select the backwards arrow on top, which allows them to free drive again. (Most missions can be played again after the first try.) The player now has 2 choices, to start the Towing mission or the Agents mission. Agents : Part 1 The Agents mission can be started by going down and finding the Agents Mobile Command Center, and entering the yellow circle. After the mission begins, the player has to find 3 or 4 Inferno High Speed Jeeps that are roaming around the map and destroy them. On this mission, hitting the space bar allows the player to shoot at the Jeeps, which blow up after being shot a few times. However, the player can also be shot at if the Jeeps are facing them. Being shot at too many times or not finishing in a certain amount of time will cause the player to fail the mission, so the player must try to destroy the Jeeps as quickly as possible. If the player can find and shoot down all 3 or 4 Jeeps, then they win the mission. Towing : Part 1 The Towing mission can be found near the upper-right corner of the region. When the player begins this mission, they start out in a tow truck and have to drive to a damaged vehicle somewhere on the map. In this mission, the spacebar is used to activate the tow line, which attaches the nearest vehicle to the tow truck. Once the player has the damaged vehicle on the tow line, they must drive back to the Towing building with the vehicle. The damaged vehicle is then repaired. The player then must drive the fixed vehicle back to its own building. (If the damaged vehicle was an ambulance, for example, the player would have to drive it to the hospital.) After this, the mission is completed. If the player cannot complete all these tasks in a certain amount of time, the mission is failed. ---- After the player performs these three tasks, the roadblocks around Central will be lifted, and the player is free to explore the outskirsts of the city and play new missions. the player can then play one of the next three missions : Racing : Part 2 The player can enter a second race by going into the outskirts of the city, all the way down in the bottom-right corner. This time, instead of racing in Central, the race will stretch across the whole of the outskirts (everything but Central). Also, the competition is slightly fiercer on this race. Like the first racing mission, pressing the space bar speeds you up, but makes it harder to steer. If you're having trouble with this part, try to identify shortcuts that can save time during the race. The Robot Note : playing any of these three missions will release Dr. Inferno's robot. Normally, the robot walks around randomly setting houses on fire and attacking Agents vehicles that happen to be sitting around; and also knocks around cars, and won't bother you too much. However, in some missions, it actually targets you and tries to make you lose. One of the best ways to deal with this is by trying to avoid it or throw it off the trail. After the robot is released, the only way to get rid of it is to progress through the game, by first playing all these three missions. (If you want it back later, you can always bring it back afterwards; explained later.) Agents : Part 2 The second Agents mission can be found by driving to the bottom-left corner of Lego City and locating the airport. The player can then start the mission by driving up to the Agents building. In this mission, the player has to shoot down 3-5 Slime Choppers that are nearing the airport, without being shot too many times. This mission is harder than the previous Agents mission, because the Slime Choppers are much faster and more manuverable, and can easily surround the player if they fly into a crowd of them. Because of this, the player has to try to single them out one by one. The player must also watch out for the robot if it is nearby, because it can shoot flames at the player and cause them to lose health. If the player can shoot down all the Slime Choppers, the mission is won. Towing : Part 2 The second Towing mission can be found by driving up to the upper-right corneer of the map, then driving to the left for a few seconds. In this mission, the player flies a tow helicopter and must find 2-3 crane pieces on the map and tow them to a crane at the upper-left corner of the map. It is highly recommended that you do the Agents mission before you do this one, because if you don't, Slime Choppers will fly around shooting you and impeding your progress. One thing to watch out for is the robot. If you have a piece on the line, the robot will chase after you and try to knock the piece off the tow line. If you have a piece on the line, you must try to avoid the robot at all costs. If you find all the crane pieces and tow them back to the crane, you win the mission. If you finished the second Racing, Agents, and Towing missions, then one more mission will be unlocked. Category:Agents Category:City Category:Racing Category:2009